Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Gaming operators and manufacturers continue to develop gaming system products which have increasing popularity with players. Systems which offer players customization of various options are believed to appeal to players, and developments in customization are ongoing.